Dred Drabbles
by Anthony Stark
Summary: Each chapter will be a different DracoxEd drabble. Some will be explicit, some won't. Enjoy.
1. A thousand years

It felt like it had been a hundred years, no, a thousand. Edward sighed as he leaned back in his chair, nervousness roiling through his stomach, Draco was coming to see him, after a thousand years.  
>In reality it had only been six years, six long, excruciating years of separation. Alright, so maybe 'only' wasn't the right word. Edward shuddered, setting his tea, which had gone cold, on the table, pressing his hands over his eyes. The waitress of the tiny cafe looked concerned when he glanced at her, but he didn't have time to worry about outward appearances right now, regardless of how well known he now was. Then again, being the People's Alchemist for three years longer than he'd originally planned had brought about a lot of things, such as the office he now had to himself in Headquarters, and the new General that oversaw his missions. He shook himself, sighing, resisting the urge to check the time for the fiftieth time since sitting down, he took deep breaths, pushing his tea further away so he could rest his head on the table.<em>Why am I so nervous? <em>He whimpered to himself, closing his eyes tightly, _It's not like we're still involved, it's been six years since...and he was married.._ He bit his lip, then sat up, running his fingers through his hair, _I probably look like a total mess_ His eyes flickered over the surrounding crowds of Central again, gold catching on every blond head, but none were the one he was looking for, so he stared at his hands, clasped on the table, clad in the same white gloves.  
>"Hullo." A quiet voice murmured behind him, and Edward jumped so extremely that his tiny table toppled over, and the teacup smashed on the ground. Ed spun around, up out of his chair, eyes wide, locking on the pale face and slicked back white blond hair that had haunted his dreams for years. He swallowed, shaking, and straightening up,<br>"H-hello, Draco." He nearly choked on the name, but managed not to, keeping his voice light,  
>"...I..." Draco bit his lip, then shook his head, as if thinking better of whatever he'd been about to say, "Let me help you with that," He nodded to the table, shifting it onto its legs again while Ed repaired the teacup and evaporated the tea that had spilled. The next few moments were filled with awkward silence as they sat across from each other, and Edward struggled to ignore the heart-wrenching need to touch the man across from him.<br>"...what are you doing here, Draco?" Edward finally asked, eyes down, hands clenched together on the table,  
>"I wanted to see you." Draco replied without hesitation, and Edward grimaced,<br>"Why now? It's been six years, Draco, six years without a single word from you. Why now?" Draco winced, eyes dropping to the table,  
>"...Ed..." He began, biting his lip, Edward leaned back, waiting, "I...I'm so sorry that I didn't...come after you." Ed tensed, that hadn't been what he'd been expecting at all, "I...I thought you'd be happier without me, and my mother was pushing me to continue the Malfoy name...I..." Edward snorted,<br>"Right, blame it on someone else." He muttered, Draco flushed,  
>"Bloody hell..." The pale blond grumbled, pressing his face into his hands, "Look, I'm trying to apologize..." He took a deep breath, "It's not anyone's fault but mine, I thought you'd be better off, and I made the wrong decision." Edward stayed silent, so Draco continued, "I'm so sorry...I...I really am, Ed, I...I'm not asking you to take me back, right now, I'm...I'm saying...I...I would like to try again...if...if you'll have me..." Edward clenched his teeth, his heart screamed that he should say yes, forget the past, and drag Draco back to his apartment, but he resisted, gritting his teeth against the urges,<br>"...just like that, yeah? Right after you divorced Astoria? Got Custody of Scorpius? Yeah, I know about your marriage...and your son." Edward stood up, "...maybe this was a bad idea...I can't...I mean...you just got out of a relationship..." Draco shot to his feet, grabbing Ed's arm,  
>"Please, Edward...please don't just brush me off like this...!" He was shaking, and Edward shivered, brow furrowed,<br>"...look...we shouldn't have this conversation in public...you can...come to my apartment, and we'll talk...but..." Draco relaxed, eyes stormy,  
>"...Can I bring Scorpius?" He asked suddenly, and Edward sighed,<br>"Do you really think that's a good idea, Draco? To have a child involved in this?" His answer made Draco's shoulders slump,  
>"No, I suppose not." He muttered, "...I'll...I'll call Luna, then..." Edward nodded, sighing, and smoothed his clothes, he wasn't wearing his trench coat, but he was still wearing leather pants and his signature belt, along with his black shirt and black and white overshirt. He slipped his hands into his pockets and started toward his apartment.<br>He struggled not to focus on Draco's footsteps behind him, and he tensed when he dug his keys from his pocket to unlock the door, he could feel Draco's warmth against his back, though they weren't touching. He yanked the door open, teeth clenched, and stepped inside, standing back to let his former lover pass into the apartment. It was small, but well furnished and clean, well stocked with food. General Hunter had seen to it that Edward spent some of his saved up pay, instead of leaving it to rot in his vault. It had been a fight, because Edward had tried to insist that it all go to Alphonse, but his brother had gently reminded him that he had his own job now, and didn't need Ed to support him. Ed sighed, closing the door and flopping on his couch, tossing the keys onto the coffee table.  
>"...this is nice," Draco broke the silence, sinking awkwardly into the only arm chair in the room, "Did Al decorate it?" Ed rolled his eyes,<br>"No. Al lives in Risembool. He's a doctor now." He fought to keep a note of bitterness out of his voice, he was proud of his brother, but he missed him.  
>"Wow...really?" Draco's eyes widened, "I never thought he'd live apart from you." Edward narrowed his eyes,<br>"I'm perfectly capable of living by myself. And so is Alphonse." Ed grunted, "...look, if you're still going to try and convince me that you're worth taking back, you'd better start now, because I have work in the morning." Draco winced,  
>"Right, of course you do, I'm sorry." He hung his head, shoulders slumped, "Edward, please..." He bit his lip, "I...I'm terrible at this...just...look, can I...can I just...can I take you out? Tonight? For dinner? I'll pay, and it doesn't have to be a date, just...I've changed, and I..I know you have too, so can we just...?" Edward shook his head,<br>"Draco, stop. Please." He wanted to say yes, he wanted to nod and let Draco erase the years that had passed. But he couldn't. He couldn't do it. "I don't think that's a good idea. And you're not helping your case."  
>"Edward, please!" Draco begged, dropping to his knees in front of the other blond, "Please...you know I'm bad at this...please...just give me one more chance..." He begged, grabbing Edward's hands, "PLEASE!" Edward tried to pull his hands free, but Draco kissed his palms, and he froze. "Please, Edward, I should have followed you, I wanted to, but...but I wanted you to have a good life, and I thought your life would be better without me...so I didn't follow you. I made the worst mistake of my life, Edward, by not following you!" He buried his face in Edward's hands, refusing to let go, while Edward sat like a statue.<br>"...six years, Draco..._six years_!" Ed finally choked out, "You let me sit here, watching you get married, and have a kid, and be _happy_ for _six years_!" Draco flinched,  
>"I know...but...if you'll let me...I'll make it up to you...I'll spend every day of the rest of my life making it up to you, if you'll only let me..." Edward was shaking by the time Draco finished, and he leaned his head back, eyes closed, as the tears welled up, and he ripped his hands free, pushing Draco away,<br>"You can't say that!" He cried, pacing like a caged tiger, "You can't go live your life for six years and then come here and _say that_!" The first tear slipped free, "I _never_ lived my own life, I _never _got over you!" Draco stared up at him, eyes wide, then suddenly he stood, grabbing Edward and pulling the smaller blond to his chest,  
>"Oh Edward...I'm so sorry..." He whispered, stroking the sleek braid that trailed down Edward's back, at first the small blond struggled against his grip, then, slowly, he relaxed, sobbing, into Draco's chest. "Shh, I'll...I'll make it better, I'll never leave again..." He pulled Ed onto the couch, still holding him.<p>

It was near an hour before they moved again, Edward slowly lifted his head, wiping his eyes, "...I can't say no to you." He whispered, shaking, "I tried so hard...but...but I can't..." Draco slid his fingers under Ed's chin, thumb stroking his cheek, and stared into his eyes,  
>"I swear to you, Edward, I'll make it all up to you." He leaned forward, and their mouth slowly touched, molding together as if they had been made for each other, sculpted to fit only each other, and Edward whimpered because it was just how it had been before, sparks and fire and need, shooting through his veins and making him quiver for more. Fresh tears slipped down his cheeks as his lips parted, and the sweet taste of Draco dipped into his mouth. He wasn't aware of moving, until suddenly he was straddling the pale blond, and his hands were gripping Draco's shoulders tight. He jerked back, shuddering,<br>"N...no..." He whimpered, "...I can't...I...I need time..." He slipped to the floor, swallowing hard, "...I...I have to...to call Al..." Ed gasped, taking off into the kitchen, where the phone was. Draco slumped on the couch, pressing his palms to his eyes, Edward was a fiery and hard to understand as he had been six years before, and it still made his heart pound to be around the golden teen.  
>In the kitchen, Edward had sunk to the floor, and was leaned against the wall, the phone clutched against his ear, "...Alphonse..." He groaned when his brother picked up, "...Draco...Draco came...I...I..." He choked, "...I can't...I...he..." He trailed off as his brother sighed,<br>"Edward...if you really want to...to forgive him, then do it. What he did was wrong, but if he's apologizing, and he really _means_ it, then...then I think you should give him a chance." Alphonse fell silent, he wanted Edward to be happy, and he knew Edward hadn't been happy since Draco hadn't followed him. Well, better late than never. "Now, go figure things out, I have to work. But call me tomorrow, alright?"  
>"...right...yes..." Edward hung up, sighing, and set the phone on the floor, leaning his head back. Al's words, while rushed and resigned, had helped a little, he slowly stood up, abandoning the telephone where it lay, he ambled back into the living room, his hands in his pockets, "...I..." He began, but Draco was standing closer than he'd expected, and wrapped his arms around Edward,<br>"...I know. It'll take time." He whispered, "But I'll be here." He promised, making Ed sigh again.

Edward couldn't seem to remember what had led to this, only that it was...amazing. Despite the slight pain, as it had been several years since he'd done it, he was in near ecstasy, the soft grunts of his lover above him, the keening sounds that kept escaping his own mouth, the stretch of muscles he hadn't used in years. He arched, shaking, Draco above him, their eyes locked in a stare so intense that he felt like he was drowning. Draco rolled his hips, thrusting into Edward's body, making the golden blond buck and cry out. He knew this probably wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't bring himself to stop, it was too amazing. Edward shuddered, leaning up to kiss Draco, his skin shining with sweat, lost in the haze of pleasure and amazement that was Draco. He arched again, "Draco!" His head fell back as Draco's mouth traveled down his chest, tongue swiping over every scar from Roy and Voldemort, every imperfection, as if he could fix them all. Tears slid down Edward's cheeks at the feel of those lips on his scars, the soft stroke of Draco's fingers over the remnants of his automail. And that was how he climaxed, with soft touches, and tears in his eyes, with Draco deep inside of him, and kisses on his cheeks and throat. His body bucking, his eyes tightly closed, before he slumped against the sheets, and Draco carefully completed his own orgasm within him, before pulling slowly out, and, having tugged the blankets over their sweaty and spent forms, he wrapped Edward in his arms, his own cheeks wet with tears, and kissed him.  
>"I love you." He whispered, as if no time had passed, and it was simply another day, two sixteen-year-olds in the Room of Requirement, deeply in love. And Edward buried his face in Draco's pale chest, shoulders shaking, and let himself, for one moment, pretend the same.<br>"I love you, too." He mouthed.


	2. Working

Edward sighed, leaning back from his easel, eyes turned to the ceiling. He should be working, painting the newest commission, but he was tired of it, tired of the continuous brush strokes, the charcoal on canvas. Most of all, he was tired of being in Paris. It had been six months, six months of a cold, empty bed, six months of scrawled notes that he shoved in a drawer instead of sending. They were only a line or two long, and not worth sending. Draco deserved better than that.  
>He rubbed his paint-stained palms against his itching eyes, I'm tired, he told himself as tears pricked at the corners, and he swallowed them down, That's all. Just tired. He stared at his painting, biting his lip softly, golden irises not really seeing the smoothly drying paint. His fingers ached to open the drawer, to dig through his unsent letters, and lift Draco's neatly written novels, they were, after all, each at least six pages long, not letters, more like books about what was going on at home, in London.<br>"Fuck it." He finally grunted, slipping off his stool, setting his paints down, though he knew they'd be dry and crusty in the morning, wasted, he dropped his brush in the cleaning solution, and brushed himself off. I'll finish it tomorrow. He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair, and slouching out of the work room, dropping his clothes to the floor once he entered his bedroom. He tugged on a fresh pair of boxers, and slumped across his bed, exhausted. But sleep didn't come to him, and every time he closed his eyes he saw Draco's smile, Draco's face...  
>"Damn it!" He snarled, after an hour of this, he kicked his blankets down, shuffling from his room into the kitchen, and putting on water for tea. He rubbed his hands over his face, hair coming out of its braid, eyes itchy with tiredness, "FUCK!" He cried, as he realized that he didn't drink tea, Draco drank tea. Edward swatted the kettle off the stove, earning himself a puddle of water to clean up, a dent in the kettle, and a burnt hand. He hopped around for a second, gripping his wrist, his right palm blistering, and a stream of curses leaving his lips. That done, he slumped against the counter, head down, shoulders slumped. "...I wanna go home..." He whispered, the first time he'd admitted to himself that he did, truly, want to go back to London.<p>

Edward didn't paint the next day. He cleaned all his brushes, stretched new canvases, made his bed, did laundry...anything to distract him from the pain in his chest, the loss. When the mail came, bearing yet another letter from Draco, in his neat, beautiful, flowing script, the twenty four year old opened it slowly, though his heart was pounding fiercely with anticipation. His eyes roved the pages hungrily, but nothing had changed. There were no elaborate rescue plans, just more "Al's got another cat," and "Blaise is doing well." Edward sighed, sitting on the floor by the door of his flat, his knees drawn up to his chest.  
>He didn't move until a loud knocking sounded at the door, a hammering, impatient, against the wood. Ed's eyes narrowed, and he lifted an empty vodka bottle from the counter, holding it ready, before he turned the knob. The bottle dropped from his unfeeling fingers, clunking against the hard wood floor and rolling away, but Edward didn't notice it. His eyes widened, filling with tears, and his hands came up, pressing over his mouth as he gasped for breath.<br>"...shite, well...I thought you'd be happy to see me..." Draco Malfoy shifted uneasily from foot to foot, his immaculate shoes didn't even squeak. "I'll go then, shall I?" He made to turn, but Edward lunged out the door, flinging his arms around his pale lover, rumpling the, probably very expensive, crisp charcoal suit Draco was wearing.  
>"I'm happy!" Ed insisted, "Wait, don't go, I'm happy, I swear!" He clung to Draco as if he'd been drowning and Draco had pulled him to the surface to breathe. A slow smile spread across Draco's features, and he coughed,<br>"Alright...well...can I come in, then?" He raised his eyebrows at Edward, who pulled back, blushing, and stepped backwards.  
>"Yes, o-of course, sorry." He swung the door wide, watching Draco step elegantly over the threshold, and closing it behind them. "It's...a bit of a mess..." Ed muttered, chewing his lip as he picked up the empty bottle, and dumped it in the trash. Just as Draco was turning to take his hand, hopefully to kiss him, and hold him, Edward jolted, shooting upright. He had slumped down the wall, asleep, and dreamed that his lover had come to him.<br>Tears streamed suddenly down his cheeks, with a startlingly intense stab of loneliness. He clutched his chest, burnt hand throbbing, and sobbed.

From that day, until the day two months later when he completed his mission, Edward wrote Draco letters. Letters as long as, if not longer than, Draco's. They were full of mundane things, such as "I'm ordering more cerulean blue paint," But he signed every single one "Love, Edward." When his train reached Kings Cross station, Edward dragged his luggage from the racks in a whirl of energy, despite the time spent sitting on a train, dumping it all into a trolley, and staring around through the crowds. Slender, yet muscular arms clad in pale grey snaked around his waist from behind, and Edward turned in their grasp, and squeezed Draco tightly against him, not caring who saw. He buried his face in Draco's shirt front, breathing in his scent deeply, and refusing to let go.  
>"I missed you." Draco mumbled, and Edward lifted his head to see his lover staring up at the ceiling, brow furrowed.<br>"...I missed you, too." Ed laughed, pulling Draco's face down to his. The kiss was pure fire, racing through Ed's veins, leaving him panting after a few short seconds, Draco made a surprised sound into his mouth, but Edward just breathed deep and kept kissing, ignoring the other passengers disembarking.  
>"PAPA!" Came a cry from the right, and Ed glanced up to see a blur of white blond hair and pale skin rushing toward him before Scorpius collided with his legs.<br>"Hey, Scor. I missed you." He lifted the child into his arms, mussing his hair, to which Scorpius squirmed and pouted.  
>"Scor! Don't run off like that!" Alphonse Elric scolded quietly, but Scorpius paid him no mind, even as he was squashed between the reunited brothers.<p>

It wasn't until several years later, as Edward and Draco settled on the couch after putting their three children to bed, that Edward told Draco about the dream. Hugging Edward to his chest, he uttered a sentence that had Ed sputtering with indignation.  
>"All you had to do was ask me to come."<p> 


	3. Birthday

February third had dawned crisp and cold, and Edward had blinked the sleep from his eyes, mind buzzing, trying to decide whether seventeen felt different than sixteen had, and then he'd torn open the bed hangings, eyes wary, wondering what silly, expensive gift Draco would try and foist on him…only to find Draco's bed empty. Edward had dressed quickly, smiling for the first time in weeks, and hurried to breakfast, _Bastard's probably waiting to ambush me in public,_ He told himself, trying to act nonchalant as he slipped into the seat across from Draco, propping his chin on his hand. But Draco just sipped his tea, eyes gliding across the page of some book he was reading, and, ten minutes later, he stood up and walked away. Edward blinked, now feeling thoroughly confused, and a little bit curious, _What could he be planning?_ He wondered, biting his lip, his brow creased. _He'd better not spring something on me in class,_ Edward stood, breakfast uneaten, and followed his lover from the hall when sufficient time had passed, slipping into his usual seat in Potions and glancing at Draco. But the boy was still distracted, still reading his book, separate from the world, it seemed. Edward watched him all through the lesson, not bothering to pay attention, he wondered if he looked as handsome as Draco did when he was reading, wondered at the tiny crease between Draco's eyebrows, the soft shadow of his eyelashes on his snowy cheeks, and then, suddenly, Draco was standing, walking off, and Edward was left staring at nothing.  
>Slowly but surely the day passed, and as the sun began to set, Edward's heart sank. He left his curtains open, waiting for Draco to return to the dormitory, but the teen never did, and Edward was still staring at the door, eyes bleary from lack of sleep, when the sun came up.<p>

February third passed into the past, and February fourth wore on slowly, dragging along, Draco missing from half the classes, completely silent in the others. Edward found himself climbing through the castle, trying to find somewhere he could be alone, his breath misting in a cloud in front of him when he reached his destination, the top of the astronomy tower. Staring out over the surrounding mountains Edward chewed his lip. Why was it bothering him so much? Over the past four or five years he had ignored his own birthday thoroughly, but Alphonse had always been there, reminding him, singing to him even when they had no candle to blow out, shivering in the rain, or walking in the desert.  
>An indescribable sadness swept over Ed, and he hugged himself, the cold metal of his automail chilling him, as he realized why he was upset. <em>I'm lonely.<em> He swallowed, forcing back the tears, and sniffing, but he couldn't hold back, and soon his cheeks were shimmering with tear tracks, and his shoulders were shaking. For the first time in a long time, Edward Elric found himself with no one, and the bitter edge to the pain cut through him like a knife, leaving him a sobbing mess against the railing.  
>When he returned to the dorm his eyes were red and puffy, his flesh hand frozen, and Draco was still gone. He was slumped on his bed, face in his pillow, when he heard the tapping at the window. Looking up revealed Hean, his barn owl, with a package tied to her legs. Edward stood, eyes wide, and opened the latch, letting her inside, she immediately stuck her leg out to give him the package, and he examined it, heart lifting, then sinking again when he saw that it was from neither Alphonse, nor Draco, but from Molly Weasley. He ripped the paper off, brow furrowed, and pulled out a beautifully hand knitted scarf, silver and green, matching his uniform. He held it to his face, shoulders shaking, and tried to calm himself before looking it over again. A small, but intricate crest had been embroidered at one end, just above the fringe, a crest Edward recognized as the Malfoy family crest. He swallowed, wrapping it around his neck, fingers catching the crest and rubbing over it as the sadness threatened to engulf him again. He sent back only two words on a piece of parchment… <em>Thank you.<em>

(Written because of the scene below)

Excerpt from Chapter 59 of What I can't have.

**Draco led him to the room, finding the now familiar bed and fireplace. He collapsed on the sheets, pulling Ed on top of him and closing his eyes.**

**Edward scooted to the side, leaving only his head on Draco's chest, the teen beneath him felt so fragile, he was afraid he would break him. "We sleep a lot here…" Ed mumbled tiredly, though it had been over a month since they'd been there together, "That apparition test is soon too…you still aren't old enough to take it, right?"**

**"…Shit!" Draco gasped suddenly. "What month is it? I missed your birthday didn't I?"**

**Edward blinked at him, sitting up, "It's March first today." Ed muttered, "In two days it will have been one month. But that's alright, Al's usually…" His voice trailed off sadly, "Um…I got a present from Molly." He was wearing it, in place of his uniform scarf, he pushed the fringe out of the way, and showed Draco the crest.**

**Draco touched the crest with pale fingers. "That's my crest…" He whispered. "The Malfoy crest." A small smile crept across his lips.**


	4. Snow

Fat, drifting flakes, slowly falling to pile upon the ground, creating mounds on the window ledges. And inside the house, golden eyes wide, stood Allan Malfoy. His hands were pressed flat against the freezing glass, nose squished between them, staring out at the wonderland his front yard had become. Wrenching himself from the exciting sight, Allan spun, and ran as fast as his two year old legs would carry him, climbing the stairs to his parents' bedroom and bounding inside. "DADDY! PAPA!" He cried, scrambling up onto their bed, and crawling up onto top of the snuggled bodies under the blankets, which stirred.

Edward Malfoy's eyes, the same startling shade of gold as Allan's, opened reluctantly, and he yawned, disentangling himself from his husband's pale arms,  
>"What is it, Al?" He mumbled, sitting up and hissing at the cold, he pulled his son under the blankets, cuddling the squirming child against his chest.<br>"It's all white outside!" Allan exclaimed, bouncing and trying to escape,  
>"…white…? It snowed?" Edward slipped out of the bed, releasing his wild son, who ran to wait by the door, jittery and impatient, "Alright, alright, Allan, I'm coming." Edward pulled a sweatshirt over his head, stretching, and ambled tiredly after his boy.<br>"Hurry! Hurry!" Allan cried, rushing for the stairs as two more pairs of sleepy eyes peered from their doorways, and Ed glanced back at his groggy, half awake husband with a teasing smile before following his child.  
>"Wow…it really <em>is<em> white out here." Edward lifted Allan into his arms, standing at the large, bay windows, and looking out at the edge of Central City. "Beautiful." He murmured, laughing when Allan put his hands back on he window and pressed his face to the glass eagerly. "Well, go put on warmer clothes, we'll go outside and play." Allan looked shocked,  
>"….outside? In the white?" Ed nodded,<br>"It's snow, Al." He set the little one on the floor, and, half an hour later all three Malfoy children were arrayed in their warmest clothes, and sitting in the kitchen while Edward, clad in his own warm clothes, was handing Draco his coffee and giving him a soft kiss. "I'll make breakfast when they're through playing." He murmured, smiling, before the children swept him outside. The first snowy day in Central was full of frolicking children, snowball fights, sledding, and snow plows. And the night that followed, in the Malfoy house, on the hill at the Northern edge of town, was warm, and calm.

"Mmm, you smell like snow." Draco whispered, touching his nose to Edward's throat, and trailing down to kiss at his collarbone,  
>"Snow is frozen water, it doesn't have a smell." Edward grunted, but he was hiding a pleased smile none the less,<br>"Regardless, Edward, you smell like it." The pale blond hummed, pulling the tan man closer and kissing him,  
>"Thank you." Was the soft, whispered reply.<p> 


End file.
